Demetrious Johnson vs. Kyoji Horiguchi
The fight was for the UFC flyweight title with Demetrious Johnson defending. The first round began and they touch gloves. Horiguchi lands a body kick. MM getting really low, crawled there for a second. Horiguchi has a very wide stance. Horiguchi lands a body kick. 4:00. Horiguchi lands a left. Horiguchi stuffs an ankle pick. Johnson lands an inside kick. Horiguchi lands a body kick, defends a single and then a double. Stuffs it landing a left elbow. 3:00. Johnson knees the body. And again. And again what feels like a full minute later. They break. Circling. "Pressure!" 2:00. Johnson lands a right and another and knees the body, works and gets a double. Horiguchi lands a pair of left elbows. Johnson lands a right. Butterfly guard. MM lands a right shoulder strike. Another. 1:00. Horiguchi stands to the clinch and breaks. Horiguchi lands a hard inside kick. Knees the body hard, stuffs a single. 30. Horiguchi landsa counter right and a body kick. Another body kick. 15. Redness on MM's left side. R1 ends, very close. I really don't know... I think Horiguchi. R2 began and they touch gloves. Johnson lands a leg kick, tries a flying knee, lands it. Lands an inside kick. Horiguchi lands a right and a left and a flying knee himself. They clinch. That was an awesome combo. Stuffs a double. Horiguchi gets a nice trip against the cage. 4:00. Johnson stood but Horiguchi has the waist cinch, breaks with a left. Johnson works and gets a double nicely. Butterfly guard. 3:00. Johnson lands a right. Keeping Horiguchi down. Knees the body, keeps Horiguchi down with a headlock. Knees the body as they stand to the clinch, they break. Johnson lands a right, blocked high kick, gets a double against the cage. 2:00. Horiguchi standing, ate a knee to the body. Horiguchi breathing hard, they break. Johnson got a double against the cage, Horiguchi breathing hard. Boos. A few rights under, they clinch and then break. Johnson lands a body kick. Horiguchi lands a right to the body and a left. Horiguchi not moving quite as fast. Johnson lands a left and gets a double against the cage. 1:00. Boos. Horiguchi breathing hard. Johnson knees the sternum. Horiguchi stands to the clinch. Breaks with a left, eats a right. Horiguchi lands a right. 15. Johnson lands a body kick and a counter right, gets the waist cinch and drags him down. R2 ends, 10-9 Johnson. R3 began and they touch gloves. Horiguchi lands a body kick. Johnson replies with a hard one. Johnson lands a leg kick. Horiguchi stuffs a double, eats a body kick. Horiguchi lands an inside kick. Horiguchi defending a double. Now a single. "To your right!" Boos. Horiguchi stuffs it fully and breaks. 4:00. Horiguchi lands a body kick, Johnson gets the waist cinch, drags him down, north-south, side control, north-south. Turtles him up. Horiguchi standing. Rights under. Stands to the clinch eating a knee to the body. Johnson knees the body, breaks, landing a right, ate a counter right and a left hook. 3:00. Johnson lands a body kick. Horiguchi lands a counter right and an inside kick. Catches a body kick landing an inside kick. Horiguchis tuffs a double. Johnson gets a double to guard. Passing. Did to half-guard. 2:00. "Heavy on that leg!" Horiguchi regains guard. Johnson passes to side control. Johnson lands a left elbow. Isolating the arm. Boos. Loud boos. Right elbow to the body, another. 1:00. Johnson kneed the body. Boos. "No resting DJ!" 35. Stepped over the arm, one arm trapped, crucifix. Left hands, left hammerfists. 15. Left hands, left elbow. Working for a kimura, R3 ends, 10-9 Johnson very clearly. "You lost that round. You need to knock him out." R4 began and they touched gloves. Johnson lands a body kick and an inside kick. Horiguchi lands a counter right. And an inside kick. Stuffs a double, eats a right. Johnson lands a body kick. Horiguchi lands a right hook, Johnson gets the waist cinch. Dragging Horiguchi down. He stays up. Clinch. Johnson knees the leg. "Muay Thai!" Both men land a right each. 4:00. Horiguchi knees the body, breaks. He defends a single, they break. Johnson works hard for a double, Horiguchi fighting it. Johnson working hard. Boos. Horiguchi stuffs it to the clinch. Johnson knees the body. A few rights under in a scramble. 3:00. Johnson knees the body hard. They break exchanging. Horiguchis lips. Johnson lands an inside kick eating a counter right. Horiguchi catches a body kick landing a leg kick. Horiguchi defending a single. His nose is bleeding. Horiguchi stuffs a double. 2:00. Boos. Johnson knees the body, lands a right and a flying knee, works a single. Horiguchi breaks and runs away. Johnson lands a body kick. Horiguchi lands a counter right, stuffs a double. He is tired though. 1:00. They clinch. Horiguchi has the waist cinch. They break. 35. MM sprawls a single. They exchange. 15. Johnson lands a body kick. R4 ends, 10-9 Johnson. R5 began and they touch gloves. Johnson lands an inside kick. He gets a single to guard. Horiguchi works a rubber guard. Lands a couple of left elbows. Johnson passes to side control. Horiguchi working an inverted triangle. Johnson escapes. 4:00. Horiguchi hip escapes, turtles up. Knees the shoulder twice. Gets the back, one hook. They stand and break. Horiguchi lands a left. Johnson gets a single to guard. Passing and did to side control easily. 3:00. Horiguchi hip escapes to half-guard. Johnson works for a kimura. Horiguchi rolls out, Johnson gets the back, Horiguchi escapes standing. Johnson gets a double. Half-guard. Horiguchi's nose is bleeding badly. He's exhausted. 2:00. Boos. Horiguchi stands, Johnson gets another double to butterfly guard. Passes like butter to side control, isolating that arm. Gets the back. Has an arm across the face. No hooks. Side control, 1:00. Knees the body hard as Horiguchi then stands, eats a body kick, they break. Johnson lands a body kick. 35 as Johnson gets a beautiful double, takes the back. Has a rear crucifix briefly, then to side control, mounted crucifix. "Armbar!" Landing right hands, more. 15. More rights. More. Right elbow. Mounts, goes for an armbar, oh shit, Horiguchi taps literally a second or two before the bell, holy shit! "My corner was yelling armbar armbar so I thought ah fuck I better do what he said, so I did it." He said Horiguchi was very fast. "I didn't want to be stupid and get knocked out." He said he was never hurt. "It took a long damn time but we got it done."